


The Fuck Forest

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Anal Play, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Ass Play, Ball Massage, Breast Fucking, Breast Milking, Breasts, Cock Slut, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consentacles, Doggy Style, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hermaphrodites, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, Magical Healing Cock, Male Lactation, Massage, Milk, Milking, Multiple Penetration, Mutation, Muteness, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Urethral Play, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Weird Biology, Weird Plot Shit, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone knows the legend of the fuck forest... the place where hermaphrodites are made, and made to be milk machines to keep the forest alive, and fill it with their moans.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 315





	The Fuck Forest

it had only been a few days since jay had broken up with their partner. and even now, they were still upset with it.

they'd thrown her stuff out on the lawn, and she left. but they were still down about it.

so down that one day, they slid in their hoodie and t-shirt, threw on their sweatpants, and headed out to god knows where. slim tan figure hidden underneath the warmth and size of the clothes they wore, and the hood over their head, making their short, dark blue hair even darker, nearly black from the shadows the hood cast on them. blue eyes peer out of the dark as they wander, not really seeming to care where they end up.

they find themselves wandering into the forest behind their house, unsure of what could possibly be in there. they pull their hood down, not feeling like they need to hide under the tree leaves now. 

this forest had always been weird; there were weird rumors about things that had happened in here, but no one ever believed they were true. people wandered into the forest and never came out again, but people didn't really care. it was never reported until recently. a few of their own friends disappeared into the forest, supposedly, but they didn't think that was true. surely something else bad happened to them.

or...

jay heard sounds the deeper they went into the forest, but couldn't quite tell what they were. they heard chattering nearby, thinking it was potentially a chipmunk or... something. they notice what looks like a vine on the ground, and decide to investigate.

kneeling beside it, they run their hand along it. it's wet, sticky... slimy, like a frog. they pull their hand back and a strand of liquid stretches from the 'vine' to their hand. disgusting...

and then suddenly, the 'vine' moves and lifts. the chattering seems to be coming from it, like it's alive. it moves up, rubbing against their hand, and makes a purring sound. what the..?

they tilt their head as the creature caresses their hand. they begin to pet it, and it chatters happily. a few more slink out of the forest, and another rubs against their hand, making it sticky as well. they feel comforted by the presence of these vines... all of them begin to beckon them into the forest further. they follow suit, still rubbing the two against their hands. they were confused, but decided not to question.

the sounds from before had gotten louder, but they still couldn't quite make out what exactly they were...

the vines lead them to a tangled mass of vines, and they seem connected to it. all the vines in the mass begin to untangle and seem to stare at them. the monster seems... weird. jay isn't sure what they are, until... they think about it.

what about these things seem so... familiar?

and then it hits them. they've read about this somewhere...

they stare at the vines in their hands, and get down on their knees. they bring the vines in close, and begin rubbing up and down on them. the vines chatter louder, almost excitedly. jay continues rubbing, and closes their eyes. they open their mouth, bringing the vines closer and letting their tongue hang out. they wait for a moment before they open their eyes as nothing happens. just as they do, both of the vines shove down their mouth. the vines slink down their throat, almost making them choke as they begin to thrust inside of their mouth and throat. just as they thought...

they stumbled across a tentacle monster.

now that it had them, they didn't want to leave. they whined as the vines began spewing some kind of liquid down their throat. they swallowed it eagerly, feeling their body growing hotter and hotter.

an aphrodisiac.

they begin to sweat, and feel their dick harden in their pants. eventually they can't take it anymore. they continue to swallow the liquid spewing down their throat, and happily accept as the tentacles fuck their mouth senseless. jay pulled their pants and boxxers down, letting their dick fling out of them. they kick their lower attire off, and begin pulling their shirt and jacket up. the tentacles pull out of their mouth, letting them cough and slide their shirt off. they're pushed down to sit on their ass as the tentacles suddenly ram back into their mouth.

they whine and whimper as the tentacles continue injecting the aphrodisiac inside of them, and they begin playing with their nipples. their legs twitch and spread, and they tug and pinch their nipples, their dick growing fully hard and sticking up in the air, waiting for something to play with it.

a pair of tentacles slithers close to them, and they look down at them. the two in their mouth pull back, letting them gasp and cough for air. if they could speak, how needy they would be... their eyes were practically hearts...

the two tentacles that had been in their mouth slithered down between their ass cheeks, and pushed them over onto their knees again. another pushed them to the ground so their hands hit it, and held them up. a low moan sounded from them as the tentacles slithered inside their hole, beginning to move much faster than they were hoping for. their moans became constant. the tentacles slid in deeper, deeper still... until they were slapping against jay's prostate.

they let out a scream, rolling their hips back and bouncing their ass, craving more... a cum-like liquid began to spew inside their ass, filling it to the brim. they moaned out more as it filled them, and dripped out of them. it was endless, refusing to stop filling them over and over... their legs spread wider, and their ass cheeks kept bouncing as they moved it. they wiggled their hips tauntingly, like they were begging still for more...

another tentacle slithered over, spreading their ass and sliding inside of it. three tentacles furiously pounding inside of their ass was amazing. just like the other two, the third began to cum in them, making more and more cum dribble onto the forest floor as they were fucked and cum into continuously. 

a heavy feeling came to jay's chest, a new wetness existed below their dick now... they glanced down with surprise as a pair of breasts had grown off their chest. a big pair at that. they were swaying and bouncing as their ass was repeatedly rammed. they seemed distracted by their breasts for a moment, but soon focused again as a fourth tentacle logged inside of their ass. a scream emitted from them, delving into desperate needy moans as it began to pound their ass with the rest, and fill them constantly with cum. so much cum was spilling out of their ass, and so much was still going in. they couldn't take it..!

they began cumming, and trying to hump the ground, needing something to fuck now..! they finished too early, and whimpered, staring at their cum on the ground. it soaked into the grass and dirt, leaving them confused. a large orb grew from the ground where their cum was, and the shape of a vagina grew on it. jay didn't know what overtook them until they began to fuck the shape, easily sliding inside of it. it felt incredible..! their moans grew even louder as they came again, letting their cum get sucked out of them into the forest floor. the pounding inside their ass refused to let them stop thrusting downward.

their whines and whimpers grew into desperate moans. they were feeling so good... it couldn't possibly get better than this...

a scream emitted from them as a small, thin tentacle shoved down their urethra. momentarily, they were distracted by the pain of it until something ran down inside their dick, soothing them and calming them back down, making it not hurt as bad... they were soon aware of a sucking inside their dick, and they came again. they realized what the sucking was then; the tentacle was sucking their cum directly out of them. they whined, wiggling their hips around madly as it refused to let them stop cumming. they came, and came. but their balls never shrank. their body was overloaded with pleasure as they came continuously, fucking the orb below them into the ground. they were drooling as their mouth hung wide open, tongue lolled from it, their legs shaking. if it weren't for the tentacles inside their ass holding them up, they'd be on the ground right now. 

a large tentacle came forward, shoving itself deep down jay's throat and beginning to fuck it, making it bulge each time it went inside them. they almost choked on it, but found themself aggressively sucking on it as it began to cum down their throat, filling their stomach. it seemed like the aphrodisiac was in there as well, as their body continued to grow hot, their sweating just getting worse and worse. their hands lifted up off the ground, furiously rubbing the tentacle, making it cum more, filling their stomach with nothing but its essence.

four more tentacles sprouted from the ground below them, and prodded at their pussy. they shivered with surprise. a fifth grew as the others kept playing with their flaps, and it wrapped around the clit that had grown below their balls. they whined, their eyes rolling back as it sucked on them hard. the others that had grown below them one by one slid inside of their pussy, giving eachother a few seconds to pound inside of them before they went in as well. soon, there were eight tentacles slamming inside of their holes. and all of them were cumming inside of them. the ones in their ass kept slapping their prostate every second, and the ones in their pussy wormed around, dragging along their g-spots. still even then, cum continued to spurt out of their dick, being sucked down by the tentacle. the orb on the ground slithered around their dick, and wormed around their body. it coated them up to their neck in its substance. all of the tentacles seemed to merge with it, but they all continued to furiously fuck their body, their moans still constant.

the tentacle throat-fucking them became connected to the material around their dick, and it stopped cumming. they whined as it began to cum again, except... they were cumming even more now. that's when it struck them; the tentacle was feeding them their own cum. they wanted to shy away, but the feelings in their body were too good for them to. their breasts pressed together as another tentacle formed, fucking between their breasts. it slid into their mouth, both letting them titfuck it and suck it off. they moved their hands, and sat on the ground with their legs spread out wide. they pressed their breasts together, bouncing them quickly onto the tentacle. after a moment, it began to cum into their mouth, forcing them to begin to swallow it. they couldn't get it all, so a lot dripped down their chin to the ground, but they didn't seem to care.

two more tentacles sprouted, and connected to what was on jay's breasts, straight to their nipples. it began to tug and lick them, making their moans even louder now. they felt their stomach getting bigger as the cum filled their ass and pussy, and continued to be swallowed down their throat. they fell on their back, and the material over them spread their legs out wide. the tentacles managed to get even deeper inside of them, and somehow they began to pound into their body faster and faster. they threw their head back and forth, their cumming still constant even now. two tentacles sprouted off of it and slid into their hands. without question, they rubbed them, and weren't surprised when they began to cum onto jay's face and body. their eyes closed, and they felt happy as cum rolled down their face, entirely covering it. it continued to slide down their body, and they felt a new sensation course through them. 

their breasts had began being milked, they felt the milk pouring out of it. their moans were nothing but screams now as fluid drained from their body. their dick twitched and flung around as their own cum kept being drained into their stomach, and they tasted something sweeter as two more tentacles fit their way into their mouth. they were drinking their own milk as well. they wished they could open their eyes, but the tentacle cum was all over, covering their eyes, preventing them from doing so. they groaned as they felt a tentacle wrap around their hair, and begin yanking on it.

they let out squeaks and whimpers as they felt their ass stinging, the feeling barely fading before returning again. two tentacles had began to harshly spank their cheeks, and another pair squeezed and massaged them, spreading them apart and smacking them back together as the other two continued to hit them. their throat was beginning to hurt from their moaning, and the continual fucking it was receiving, but it was endless, and they refused to stop sucking for even a moment, wanting to pleasure the creature as much as it was pleasuring them.

they felt their breasts being massaged and pulled on, as well as their balls. their screams grew louder as cum flowed from their dick and their pussy now. it made it difficult for them to continue sucking and swallowing, but they still managed. they felt cum flowing down their body as they kept jerking the tentacles that came up around them. their body was beginning to ache from being so full, moving for so long, and being spanked senselessly like the bad bitch they were, but still they continued.

after continuing just like that for a while, their stomach was so full and distended, and their privates and mouth were aching from the continuous fucking on their body. eventually, the tentacles cleaned the cum from their face so their eyes could open, and the material slid off them. each of the tentacles let them go and stuck in the ground, except for one in each of their holes, including the one still sucking cum out of their urethra into their mouth. they collapsed on the ground. the tentacles pulled their ass up into the air, and two kept squishing and squeezing it, spreading their backdoor wide open so the first could continue to fuck their hole senselessly. the one in their mouth connected back to the ground, and made their chin rest on the ground. it pushed in further, continuing to shoot cum down their throat into their stomach. their insides continued to be pumped full of cum. the tentacles inside of their holes grew until they couldn't grow anymore and it began to hurt. they senselessly rammed jay's insides, smacking against their prostate and g spot. a small tentacle snaked into their backdoor, and stuck on their prostate, rubbing against it and clinging to it. they moaned loudly again as their own cum was pumped in their mouth. eventually, the tentacle finally slid out and disappeared in the ground, leaving their dick limp and flinging around as they continued to be pounded.

they were so dizzy, everything was sore... their breasts connected to the ground, and they felt their nipples being sucked again, milk going into the ground. they whined as they began to bounce their ass again, making their breasts move and their cheeks wiggle with excitement.

more and more cum continued to pool inside them, and soon finally... all the tentacles pulled off of them, letting them be free. they sat up weakly as cum poured out of their insides, all over the ground, being sucked back into it. their stomach had finally begun to go down when a tentacle detached from the ground, and connected to their dick, immediately making it hard. it wrapped around their balls and began massaging them. two more snaked onto their nipples, clamping down hard. they didn't know how, but as soon as their dick, balls and nipples were covered, they were being sucked free of milk and cum again. their body thrashed around as they were drained, and they screamed louder than ever. they began to hump at the ground again, desperate for something else in them. two tentacles grew off the tip of their dick, sliding inside of their holes and beginning to furiously pound them once more. they felt themself being filled with cum, and once more they knew; their own cum was being pumped into their body.

the tentacles fully covered their holes, merging into their body, and continuing to fuck them. they began to bounce on the ground, wanting more and more, despite how badly it hurt them. their cheeks smacked on the forest floor, and their breasts bounced in the air. the tentacle merging in them wrapped around their clit, beginning to suck it all over again. their body was continuously fucked from every angle, except their gaping mouth. 

slowly, and suddenly, jay felt the soreness disappearing, and euphoria racing through them. the aphrodisiac was being pumped inside of them and soaking into their body, but it seemed... it was actually healing them. these tentacles meant serious business wanting to fuck them forever... and they were glad to become its pet. they caressed their own hips, grinding against the ground and spreading their cheeks wide. they were so lost to the pleasure... the tentacle on their dick grew, and slammed down in their mouth. once more, it merged into their body, wanting to make itself invisible, only leaving the part jamming down their throat. they moaned as they began to drink their own cum once more, and felt their stomach becoming distended all over again. 

the tentacles around their holes grew, massaging and spreading their cheeks so they wouldn't have to. it wasn't as good as it had been before, but god it was still so good...! the tentacles then grabbed their clothes, forcing them to put them back on. they whined as they grew hot again, and the tentacles easily hid into their body. though they were still fucking jay, it wasn't as obvious, except for the largeness of their stomach, their new swollen breasts, and the bulging of their throat. it shrunk down around their mouth, making the whole thing thin for a moment, but that was only to make it less obvious. it grew to its normal size in their throat again, and continued shooting their own cum into their stomach, and the rest of their body. they wanted to continue fucking jay from now on, but now unless someone ripped their clothes off, they'd never know about the tentacles.

the monster seemed to shoo them away, giving them a good few spanks to make them go. but of course, jay didn't want to go. they moved over on their knees, their ass in the air, allowing the monster to continue to spank them since they wouldn't leave.

they were cumming so much, and yet they still demanded more...

the tentacles inside them seemed to grow bigger, and pounded in their body more and more. they angrily sucked jay off, wanting to make it hurt as they were milked. and it sure did begin to hurt. tears pooled in their eyes, and they were spanked harder, and harder; faster, and faster. red spots began to appear on their ass, and still they refused to leave. the tentacles angrily jackhammered inside of their holes and throat, and began shooting their own cum inside of them, mixing in with their own.

their screams were immeasurable and both pain and pleasure were coursing through their body. they couldn't take the pain anymore and got to their legs. they were so shaky from still cumming, the tentacles refusing to let them stop. the bulge in their pants was twitching from all the cum being sucked out of it, and it was painfully obvious... they began trying to run out of the forest, and that only made the tentacles go faster, wanting them to fall. their legs shook, and their head was still dizzy with pleasure they still wanted to beg for. their stomach got bigger, and they held onto it was they ran.

finally, they made it back to their house, heading inside, into the bathroom. they pulled their pants down, sitting on the toilet, and the tentacles momentarily moved, allowing the cum to drain out of them. they whined as they kept flushing it down, until their stomach was back to normal. as they pulled their pants back up, they felt the tentacles fucking them all over again, and because of their size, they noticed in the mirror as their neck and stomach bulged with the tentacles still fucking them senseless. they decided it may as well be best to go to bed...

they limped to their bedroom, and slid all their clothes off, boxxers included. they spread their legs wide as they lay back on the bed. the tentacle on their dick grew out again, pulling their breasts together and squeezing them, then sliding down their throat with the other, pumping their own cum in their mouth, and titfucking them, while at the same time letting the two on their breasts continue to milk them dry. it felt like two more tentacles had grown inside both of their holes, allowing 6 to mercilessly fuck their insides. it seemed sleeping at night was going to be much harder now. but through the pleasure, they could sleep. they could at least try. even as they felt the fullness of their holes, the pain of their throat, and their stomach being filled again with their own cum and tentacle cum, somehow, jay managed to drift to sleep, all their troubles from the day disappearing as they went rammed into their mattress the entire night.


End file.
